NewTimes 4- The Shamed
by Nighteyes27
Summary: The arisths tell how they were shamed. Some Action, some Romance. Adult content in Part 2.


# Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to KAA and/or Scholastic. I'm not receiving any money for this, etc. Dev, Xelt, Insith, Henra, the RAHMA, Prince Katarn, grand Fleet Admiral Klasther, War_Prince Taylanash, the _ShredderPower, Alloran'sDisgrace, and FlaarDanger _belong to me.

# The Shamed

_Prologue:_

_My name is Devilin. Myself and my companions- Xeltos and Henralina- are here to tell you a story. It is a tragedy uniquely our own. Along with me and my friends, another friend, who _was_ Insithins-Cooraf-Enilon, we were disgraced so badly that we were expelled from RAHMA, the Royal Andalite Homeworld Military Academy. _

_We are here to tell you how it came about. I suppose you could say this is our _hirac delest_. We are giving it to Tobias, Prince Elfangor's human/hawk/Andalite son. He is to give it to his _shorm_, our Prince - Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill - only in the event of all of our deaths, or until we say otherwise. _

_Hah. That is a bitter sentence, to be sure. Of the 4 of us who were disgraced, one, Insithins, is already dead. I had a part in that, as well. _

_I am not here to tell you a battle story along with the human morphers who call themselves the Animorphs. This is OUR story. _

## Part 1: Prelude to Shame

Chapter 1:   
Devilin

I was accepted to the most prestigious Andalite military academy: RAHMA, or the Royal Andalite Homeworld Military Academy! I was so excited! 

You see, in the interactive school (school done by computers) I went to, I always ranked #1 in all military subjects. Taroth-Hareli-Nooralia, my providential governor, recommended my to Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrouss, the Head of the Council, as my province's candidate for RAHMA, the military academy. 

But first, because I was province-sponsored, I had to take an aptitude test. 

The categories on the aptitude test were: Intelligence, Starfighting Ability, Tailfighting Ability, Command Ability, Tactical Ability, and what was called the HT ability. It was the Hoof-Thinking Ability: whether or not you could think on your hooves, and think for yourself when you were cut off from superior officers. 

Each category's points were out of 500. 500 was genius, 300 was average. My official record was as follows: 

  
`Candidate Devilin-Torothal-Swarvalan `  
`Province: Ansalonala `

Intelligence: 423   
Starfighting Ability: 375   
Tailfighting Ability: 290   
Command Ability: 457   
Tactical Ability: 324   
HT Ability: 200 

Personality: Overconfident, self-righteous, good leader, unorthodox thinker. 

RAHMA APPROVED

As you can see, I was a bright child. My chief failings were overconfidence and believing in my own right. My Talifighting and Hoof-Thinking Ability were severely lacking as well. However, I was intelligent, could pilot a starfighter decently, and I was an excellent commander and tactician. 

That earned me a spot in the Officer Corps.

Chapter 2:  
Xeltos

I earned my way into RAHMA a little differently than Devilin. 

My father was a Fighter Pilot Prince on the Dome Ship _ShredderPower_. My mother served as a nurse on the same ship. Since it was dangerous to live in a Dome Ship during the war, I lived with my mother's brother and his wife. They loved me as their own, for my aunt could not have children. Indeed, I loved them more than I loved my own parents. 

That all changed when the _ShredderPower_ was destroyed. All of my family, my grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, all of them, were invited to the memorial service. 

The Yeerks, in a moment of superb arrogance and malignance, blew up the space station where the memorial was being held. 

I remember why I didn't go. I was down with the sickness that humans call _pneumonia_. Normally, it wouldn't be very dangerous. But coupled with the shock and emotional trauma of losing first my parents, then my entire family, I was in intensive care. 

Oh, how I hated the Yeerks! Oh, how I wanted revenge! 

As was customary for war orphans with no family to turn to, I was given a choice. From the Orphan Fund, I could get enough money to go anywhere. In addition, I would be welcomed anywhere. 

But I chose to go to RAHMA; putting myself on the path I walk now. There was no fee, for then the RAHMA desperately needed Andalites to train. 

Like my father before me, I was placed in the Starfighter Corps. 

  
Chapter 3:   
Henralina 

Then, the Electorate passed a law saying that, for every Province, at least one willing female had to be put into the RAHMA. I showed the most aptitude for the military life in my province; besides, I was the only female willing to go! 

I had a choice to where to go: Starfighter Corps, Officer Corps, Medical Corps, or Teaching Corps (Andalites who were specifically trained to, as Warriors, train _arisths_ that were put on Dome Ships without formal military education). 

All of those teach Tailfighting to those _males_ who need it. Only _males_! 

I chose the Medical Corps. 

It was the custom, in that time, to put together many Training Squads, with one person from every Corps in each. I was placed with 3 males: Officer _Aristh_ Devilin-Torothal-Swarvalan, Starfighter _Aristh_ Xeltos-Sradon-Goleter, and Teacher _Aristh_ Insithins-Cooraf-Enilon. They knew me as Medic _Aristh_ Henralina-Losoth-Sinfrana. 

I still remember our first meeting. 

Chapter 4:   
Xeltos 

Training Squad lists are posted. the pleasant tone of the barracks computer said. 

FINALLY! I said. 

It was the beginning of my third year at RAHMA. Every time a _shalsloa_ (what you humans call a 'class') reaches their third year, they are put into their Training Squads. 

They remain with their Squadmates for the rest of their military careers. Unless some die, then, they are alone. Exceptions can be made, and _arisths_ who learn war on Dome Ships don't have Squadmates. Example: Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul was trained on a ship. In fact, my mother and father met each other in a Squad (my mother was the first female to gain entrance to RAHMA in over one hundred years). 

I glanced at my roommate, Samilin-Tahaylik-Cosalan. 

Want to go look? He said. 

I nodded and got up to stretch. It felt good to move (get my mind of the exam on Model 11s that was tomorrow), besides, I had to complete the RAHMA ceremony of finding. 

I bowed down low. I will find out who my Squadmates are. I promise to do everything in my power to insure that they keep their lives and honor, and rise up to a position they deserve. 

I always thought these all these ceremonies were pretty pointless-who cares? But I had to do them, or else be punished with even MORE ceremonies-the ceremony of forgiveness, pardon, doing something in our little RAHMA social world to make up for it, etc, etc. Besides, it drew a lecture from the most boring teacher- War-Prince Shoslon-Elnadad-Ceretlal. He had REALLY only advanced in rank to Prince, but instead of retiring, he went to RAHMA to teach Tailfighting. So, he got a rank booster.

I had always excelled in Tailfighting, so I never went to any of his classes. I don't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. 

I chanted dutifully. I will become friends with my Squadmates, and I will try to find a _shorm_ among those. 

The first part was done. 

I glanced across the room at Samilin. He was finishing his own ritual. 

He looked at me, and we trotted across the room to the computer screen. 

First, we typed in: 

`SEARCH: TRAINING SQUAD: SAMILIN-TAHAYLIK-COSALAN. `

His Squad came up. He was lucky-he got some other _arisths_ that I knew to be very smart, loyal, professional, and, above all, they all had healthy egos. 

My turn.` `

SEARCH: TRAINING SQUAD: XELTOS-SRADON-GOLETER. 

My Squad came up. 

Oh, NO!! I said. 

I'm sorry, Xeltos, Samilin said. My Squad was: 

`Training Squad #5 `

(Meet Prince Kataran at 0500 tomorrow) 

Officer Aristh Devilin-Torothal-Swarvalan. 

Starfighter Aristh Xeltos-Sradon-Goleter 

Medic Aristh Henralina-Losoth-Sinfrana 

Teacher Aristh Insithins-Cooraf-Enilon 

You see, first of all, there was a strong anti-female bias at RAHMA at that point. Many male students at RAHMA chafed under the law that there had to be at least one female from every province at RAHMA. That meant at least ten females (ten provinces). I am ashamed to say, I was one of those males. So, I didn't particularly like the fact I would have to spend my last two years at RAHMA with one! 

Also, from what I had heard from other _arisths_, Devilin was an egomaniac and an idiot. Also, he was prejudiced against aliens, believing Andalites to be the Pinnacle of Creation. I knew Insithins was not very talkative, so where would that put us? 

To this day, I don't know if the RAHMA TSB (Training Squad Board-they make up the Squads) made a good decision or a bad decision on our squad. 

_Most likely,_ I thought to myself, _we were the ones that wouldn't fit in any other Squad, so they stuck us with each other_. At least our Sponsor was Prince Kataran. I knew him-he was a Starfighter Teacher. I was in one of his classes. He was the kind of teacher you don't remain formal to; you wanted instantly to be his friend. 

Sponsors basically help you get to know one another. 

His classes were always very interesting. Maybe because he let you take the controls in a simulator, rather than give you a boring lecture. Sim experience might save your life in space; lectures sure won't! 

I chanted, but with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I swear to my Prince, the People, and my Sponsor I will do everything I can for them, even exchanging my life for one of theirs. 

It was 0500 the next day. I met with Prince Kataran in his classroom. 

Ah, Xeltos. Are you ready to meet your Squadmates? And, did you study for the test that's later today? 

I sighed. I'm as ready as I'll ever be, and yes, I studied. 

First, Insithins came in. He looked at me, nodded, and sat down. 

Henralina was next. She came in looking a little intimidated. But Prince Katarn gave her a smile, and she relaxed. 

I knew that almost half the girls in the RAHMA at that time had a crush on Prince Katarn. He was young and handsome. He wasn't on active duty because he had had his Model 20 shot up so bad that they had to give him a prosthetic arm. You can't pilot with a prosthetic, but rumors had it he could. 

To this day, I don't know if the rumors were true. 

Finally, Devilin came in. He stepped in with a swagger, I saw Prince Katarn's main eyes narrow, and I knew at once that there was going to be trouble between Prince Katarn and Devilin. 

Good. Now that we're all here, we can begin. Prince Katarn said, giving Devilin a mildly reproving look. Devilin ignored it. 

First of all, for those who don't know me, I am your new Prince. You may call me Prince Katarn. I require the pledge from you now. 

I folded one knee down, and the other front leg I extended fully, so I was sort of bowing. 

I, Starfighter _Aristh_ Xeltos-Sradon-Goleter, pledge my life and honor to that of my new Prince, Prince Katarn-Alsornen-Zonaltow. I stand ready to offer my life and honor to him. 

Prince Katarn smiled at me. You may stand, Starfighter _Aristh_ Xeltos-Sradon-Goleter. 

One by one, we repeated the pledge, including Devilin. 

All right. Now, I need to know: does anyone here have a life-prophecy? Prince Katarn questioned us. 

Insithins raised his hand. 

He proceeded to outline his life-prophecy; if you're reading this, you know what it is.

Chapter 5:  
Henralina

We proceeded to get closer together over the third year we were in RAHMA. Let me tell you about our group. 

Devilin became the leader. As we got to know him, we found that, indeed, he was prejudiced against aliens. But he was a good friend. And, yes, he did have a bit of an ego, but we helped him overcome it as much as we could. Also, I discovered I had a special affection for Devilin, aside from the normal feelings of affection towards a Squadmate. For example, when Insithins would enter a room I was in, I would nod, smile, and say hello. I was glad to see him, as we all became closer. 

But when Devilin entered the room, my pulse would start pounding in my ears. I felt like blood was rushing to my face. I tried extra-hard to impress him, and I always wanted to be near him. 

I guess you could call Devilin ruthless. But that wasn't REALLY it. Basically, he looked at things from a 'where will this be used best' standpoint. 

Also, Devilin and Prince Katarn never really got along. But, for the good of the Squad, they made an uneasy peace between them, although Devilin frequently "rocked the boat" as humans would put it. 

Xeltos and Devilin became _shorms_. I know that, at first, Xeltos was wary of Devilin, but they discovered that they made an excellent team. Xeltos helped Devilin with his Tailfighting, and in return, Devilin helped Xeltos to form an increasingly solid grasp of tactics. Xeltos was very nice, and he was smart. He had a grudge against Yeerks that made him apt to throw himself at them, just wanting to kill them. 

We discovered about his parents, and helped him be less likely to rush into battle, heedless of the consequences. He almost never does it, now. 

Insithins never talked much, but he was incredibly smart. Since he became a Teaching _Aristh_, he knew how to hammer a lesson home to an _aristh_. When one of us was having trouble understanding something, he would help us understand it in a way that we would never forget it. He also never enjoyed giving criticism, for he didn't want people to think he was trying to be mean-he held emotions very high. 

Me? Well, I became the peacemaker. If there was a dispute in the Squad, I would mediate it. I was the one who looked for a way out that wasn't fighting, but I was ready to go tail-to-tail if it was needed. 

I also became the person other Squadmates would go to if they needed to get something out of their system. They told me secrets. I became a person who would help them let out their frustration so it wouldn't boil out at other, inappropriate times. 

Prince Katarn was no longer needed. Therefore, he gave the Academy Board the traditional speech. You know, the I am not needed, they are ready to stand on their own one. As was traditional as well, Prince Katarn gave our Squad name, as well as purchasing small gifts for all of us. 

He named our Squad the Lance Squad. 

I can remember why he chose that. You are like the ancient Lancers. Smart, funny, dangerous, you work well as a team. 

For the gifts, he gave Devilin a piece of advice as well as a _gachuk_ stone. Those types of stones were very rare. Devilin, you must learn to overcome your anger and your prejudice for the good of the team. This _gachuk_ stone is to remind you of me. Though we never truly will be friends, we can coexist. You must learn to do this with ALL things. Also-look for the beauty of things, instead of looking from a 'how can I use it' vision! 

To Xeltos, he gave a small, but incredibly detailed miniature model of a Model 22 fighter. You will someday pilot one of these into combat, as your father did before you. He said. Xeltos smiled, and ran the Model around in his hand. 

To Insithins: Always remember: if you need to drive home a point in the heat of combat, do it. Worry about emotions later. , as well as a small datapad that showed two Andalites Tailfighting. 

I looked closer and saw that it was a picture of the Battle of Blasnaroe, when Shant-Hugdaln-Qwithy and Huit-Ziloprt-Vortasn battled to the death. Again, Prince Katarn chose well. I knew, without any particular reason, that Insithins would treasure it. 

Finally, me. Henralina. Your compassion is your guide. 

To me, he gave a small pad, with slots for medical records already on it. 

For when you graduate. he said in private thought-speak. 

We all smiled.

## Part 2: The Trials: The Attempt

  
**_[Note: the author wishes to rate part 2 PG-13 due to content (an attempted rape). If you feel you'll be offended, please don't continue] _**

Chapter 6:   
Devilin 

  
It was now time for each Squad to get specific training on a Dome Ship, pertaining to the type of _aristh_ you are. Unfortunately, although it was against custom, our Squad was forced to split up. 

Henralina and myself were sent to the Dome Ship _FlaarDanger_. Insithins and Xeltos, who had then become my _shorm_, were sent to the _Alloran'sDisgrace_. 

It was a sorrowful parting when we left. I embraced my _shorm_, and touched my tail blade to his. I said the normal goodbye to Insithins. Henralina hugged both of them. 

I must confess, as unprofessional as it was, I felt a brief twinge of jealousy as I saw Henralina embrace the others. Lately, I had noticed in myself a certain special affection towards Henralina that I had never before felt for anyone. 

If I was in a Tailfighting class, for example, she might come in. I would then try extra-hard to end the match and win it. 

One time, I was fighting with my opponent, Vertoonal-Shorslanka-Qjuigow, and he said Boy, Devilin, you've hooked a good one. How good is she? 

I got so enraged that I blocked two blows and laid one of my own on his neck, turning the sharp blade away so that I still delivered a powerful blow to the side of his neck. He turned away and gasped for air, and before I knew it I went for him. 

I laid the sharp end of my tail blade on his neck and said privately, If you EVER make another disparaging remark about Henralina, I swear on my Warrior hood after I graduate that I WILL come after you. You got that? I asked, slow and menacingly. 

He nodded, for he still couldn't speak. I let him up. 

Anyway, we were on the _FlaarDanger_. I was grazing a little away from Henralina when I saw three big, burly Warriors trotting towards where she was grazing. Suddenly, I heard a small scream in my head. 

Henralina! I rushed to where she was, only to find a horrifying scene. 

Chapter 7:  
Henralina

Three big Warriors headed towards me. I kept a wary eye on them. 

Suddenly, on of them nodded to the others. Before I knew it, two of them had hold of me. One was holding my arms; the other slipped a sheath over my tail. 

Hold her! The last one commanded. One grabbed hold of one arm, the other grabbed hold of the other arm, and they were forcing me down. 

The last one-nooooo! -Was trying to mount me! This was rape! I had heard stories of this when I was young, but I had always dismissed them! 

THIS is what happens when some upstart females think they are equal to males! If you know what's good for you, you'll renounce the RAHMA before forcing us to do this! One of them crowed. 

NEVER!! I'll never give in to you! I yelled. I can bring you to a court of law for this! 

He laughed. OK, because I have connections. I will weather the storm. I gave you a choice. Don't say I didn't warn you… 

I screamed, all the while rearing and kicking out with my back hooves at the one who was trying to mount me. Suddenly- 

Henralina? NOO!! HENRALINA!! 

Devilin galloped up, and sliced one goon across the throat with his tail blade. I kicked the idiot trying to mount me with one of my rear hooves, and I decapitated the other Warrior. 

Together, Devilin and me advanced towards the one who tried to mount me, and when Devilin sliced at the goon's throat, and the rapist blocked it, I leapt over him, and sliced downward, cutting the Warrior in half.

Chapter 8:   
Devilin 

  
We stood before the Council for what we did. Yes, they had tried to rape Henralina, and it had been self-defense (her) and defense of the innocent for me, but some were of the opinion that less strong measures could have been taken to neutralize the rapists than killing them. 

Right. 

Anyway, time and time again, Prince Katarn interceded on our behalf when we were attacked. The penalty for killing another free Andalite was death, but our situation was infinitely more complicated. Finally, a verdict was passed down.

Chapter 9:   
Henralina 

The sentence for killing another free Andalite is normally death. One of the council members said. I felt Devilin tensing beside me, and I took a deep breath. 

I searched for my parents in the crowd, and I sensed Devilin doing the same. We found our assorted parents, sitting side by side, faces pale, worried. 

However, this is different. Devilin interceded on Henralina's behalf, and Henralina interceded on her own behalf when faced with rape from three sexist Andalite Warriors. The punishment.... he took a deep breath. 

Their second and third names will be taken from them. They are expelled from RAHMA. However, they do not have to leave the military, and will not be killed. 

Too shocked to do anything, Devilin and I were led out of the courtroom. As I left, I saw pitying looks. I looked for my father, but he looked away and my mother was in tears. 

In the corridor, we both collapsed. I heard shouts of rage from the room. Among them, my father shouting That's unfair! Cruel and too heavy a sentence! 

I looked at Devilin, and we embraced. 

In that moment, we knew we were cut off from everything we had known. 

But we had each other. 

## Part 3: The Trials: The Orders

  
Chapter 10:  
Xeltos 

Since Insithins and I were sent to the _Alloran'sDisgrace_, and he has passed away, I will tell this next part of the story myself. 

We headed to the _Alloran'sDisgrace_. We stayed on routine patrol for a couple of months, and I heard of Devilin's and Henralina's disgrace. It made my hearts heavy with grief, and I despaired of ever seeing them again. 

Finally, we got some action. One of the crewmembers sighted a Blade Ship, and a fierce battle commenced. 

I piloted a Model 22, and Insithins helped-I don't know how. But, finally, there was a turning point. 

We captured the Visser-it turned out it was Visser Ten. 

The captain, War-Prince Taylanash, called Insithins and myself into an audience with him. 

I need to tell you something, something you don't learn at the RAHMA, on your high horse there. he began arrogantly. War is not about being promoted and playing the hero. War is about killing. 

He gestured towards Visser Ten, who had a Hork-Bajir body, and continued, 

This.... scum.... is a sworn enemy of the People, he continued. 

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach-I thought I knew where Captain Taylanash was going. 

I do not believe this...Yeerk...deserves any more life. Now, normally we would hand him over to the Electorate for questioning, but.... 

The Captain peered at us with all four of his eyes. I want you to kill him now. 

Chapter 11:  
Xeltos 

We stared at the Captain in shock. 

Don't worry. he said, All the Warriors on this ship will vouch that we killed him in combat. So. Do it. 

But sir! I got in a protest.  That is unlawful, and disgraceful, and you know it! This Visser could have a wealth of information that would help us tremendously! I really must protest this. I said loudly. Then I softened my tone. I will not do it. 

The Captain's face became hard and cruel.  Insithins? 

No, my Captain. I must agree with Xeltos on this matter. 

Fine. But you WILL face a court-martial for disobeying the orders of a superior officer. 

_Not if they're unlawful,_ I thought to myself. 

We spent the remainder of our time on the _Alloran'sDisgrace _in the brig.

  
  
Chapter 12:  
Xeltos

We stood in a court-martial, and received the same punishment as Devilin and Henralina. Although, I tried to appeal. 

But sir! I really must protest this! I yelled at the leader of the tribunal we were facing, Grand Fleet Admiral Klasther. 

Overruled! he yelled. I saw Captain Taylanash smirk in the crowd. 

I had heard, of course, that Klasther owed Taylanash several favors from when they were young, but I never imagined THIS! 

I saw Insithins looking for his family in the crowd. _At least I don't have a family to be disgraced by me! _I thought bitterly. 

But it wasn't over yet. War-Prince Taylanash-Shantas-Leksuda, Captain of the _Alloran'sDisgrace_, come forward! The Grand Fleet Admiral yelled. 

I saw Taylanash squirm a little as he came forward. _Good. See how it feels_. 

You are charged with ordering two _arisths_ to disobey the Charter. Is this true? 

Yes, it is. Taylanash said, totally relaxed. 

Then, by rights and the judgment of my peers, I must discipline you. 

I saw Taylanash's face slowly drain of color. But- 

He never got a chance to finish. You are dismissed, WARRIOR Taylanash-Shantas-Leksuda! 

Through it all, Taylanash kept his military bearing, and slowly walked out of the room. 

_Aristh_ Xeltos? Come forward. You as well, _Aristh_ Insithins. 

We walked up, slowly, to where the Tribunal was seated. In private thought-speak, they said: 

We didn't wish to have to discipline you that sternly, but others in the military would see us all dead if we let you go unpunished. There are those who believe you follow the orders of a superior officer, no matter what. Furthermore, most Andalites on the Council wouldn't care if you killed ANY Visser-they hate all Yeerks. This was the best compromise we could find, without killing you, for you know that the normal punishment for disobedience is death. I'm sorry. 

Not as sorry as we are. Insithins said. What happened to the noble view of sticking together? I asked. 

Then, we turned our backs and left. 

_Epilogue: _

_Now you know how we were disgraced, Prince Aximili, now that we're gone. _

_It was hoped that, by placing us in the Earth Fleet, we would either die or survive and go on to become heroes. _

_Please don't hold it against us-we did what we could. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TRANSMISSION ENDED*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
